Forever Alone
by The Daughter of Night
Summary: My phone rang and it was my dad. I picked it up and started shouting at him about how he was the worst parent ever and then I was about to hang up when I had a small voice whisper, " Paul." I apologized I told her it wasn't meant for her, but I was cut off by the sound of someone trying to open a door. She whispered 1 word and hung up. That 1 word was "Help!" Imprint Story!
1. Preface

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight characters. I only own Madison.

Preface

I could see smoke coming from the house. I told Emmett to drive faster even though we were going 140 mph. We were really close now so I jumped out of the car before Emmett could park. I just hoped I wasn't too late. I busted through the door and shouted her name. I heard a whimper in the direction ahead of me. I ran as fast as I could. I saw her and just as I was about to grab her, the celing collapsed on her and in front of me.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters. I only own Madison.

It takes place before Edward left Bella in NM (New Moon). Before everyone phased.

Chapter 1

Paul's P.O.V.

I heard somebody running in. I turned around and saw Emmett. He asked if she was on the other side. I nodded my head and we started throwing wood every where. We finally managed to get through and I saw her on the ground. She was and has always been pale for some reason. I tried to listen to her heart beat, but I got nothing. I raced by her side and pulled her out. Emmett ran out to get the car. I followed. I didn't check her pulse since I was scared. Emmett was in the car, he drove to me and I pulled the door opened and jumped in. He backed up, and then drove out of there. I settled Maddie in my lap and felt for her pulse. It was still beating. Thank god. We were about 5 miles away from the house when it exploded.

Emmett got back to Forks in less than 2 days, which was a relief. He pulled into the garage and we both got out. Carlisle was there waiting for us. He saw Maddie and took her upstairs. I waited anxiously to see if the damage she took was fine.

Carlisle came out of the room and came over to me. Right now I didn't care if he was a leech, I just cared about my baby sister being alright. He told me she broke 5 rib cages, but they would be fine if she didn't move around too much. She also broke her right arm and twisted her leg so she has a leg brace. Before Carlisle could tell me anything else, I asked if the leg brace was sparkly cause if it wasn't, then Maddie won't keep it on. Carlisle said he has one and I told him to replace the brace cause she wouldn't keep on a plain old, ugly brace. Carlisle nodded and told me to come in. When I came in, I saw that her body had needles practically everywhere. Carlisle told me that she has a concussion, but she will be fine. I knew Carlisle would take good care of her so I left.

I phased and started running laps. The pack didn't know when I was coming back so I surprised them. They left me alone which made me think of why my baby sis was hurt. My grandfather took me in his full custody. He tried to take Maddie too, but my dad was going to lose his punching bag so he took it to court. She was 10.

_Flashback_

_I hurt her once when she was 9, she's 12 now. I pulled her out-of-the-way of dad's aim and he punched me in the face. I was still holding her hand, so when I fell against the wall, she hit the window. She ended up having surgery on her right arm and stomach since glass cut her there. Dad told the judged that I would only hurt her more and told the judge the story. I ended up losing Maddie and then dad had to make it worse by getting a restriction. I wasn't allowed to see her unless I wanted to pay the fee. Couple months after we lost her, I was moping. Grandfather told me to go check up on her and if I got caught, he would pay the fee. I went over to see her, but dad spotted me so he called the police. I was 17 so all I had to do was pay the bill. If I went as an adult, I would have been arrested. _

I went over to Em's to see where everyone was. When I got inside the house, I smelled fried chicken. All the guys were eating when I came into the kitchen. Everyone looked up to see who it was since they weren't expecting someone. I reached over and grabbed a chicken leg and bit into it. Sam and the pack got up and went out dragging me by the shirt. I didn't even fight them. They went about a mile into the forest so they could phase. I phased just to make them happy since I could have just told then why I left without a reason.

**Flashback**

**I burst Em's door open and looked for Sam. I saw him across the room and did something I never thought I would do. I shouted at Sam and said, " I am fucking leaving so if you got a problem then I don't care. I'm out of here."**

**I left them all bewildered and ran out. I was about to phase when Sam shouted at me in his Alpha voice. " PAUL STOP!"**

**I thought I was going to have stop, but I didn't. My mind was made-up. I was going to rescue my baby sister no matter what since I already lost her once. I ran all the way to the Cullens and Emmett was already in the car. Waiting for me.**

Sam demanded an answer on why I left. I showed them my memories from my childhood.

Oh great, a movie - Jared

I played them all pretty slow at first then skipped to the part where I hurt her for the first time to saving her with Emmett.

Wait, Paul Lahote has a baby sister?!- Quil

She is SMOKING HOT!- Embry, Quil, Jared

How old is she?- Sam

I growled at the last thought from everyone except Sam. I told him 12.

She's pretty young. Who's she going to stay with?- Sam

She's going to live with me if I win in court and receive her for full custudy.- Paul

You going to tell her about us?- Jared

Probably.- Paul

You know you can't -Sam

I don't care and I have never lied to her before so I'm not going to start now. I won't tell her if she doesn't ask, but if she does I will.-Paul

Fine. So where is she?- Sam

Cullens.-Paul

Why there?- Jared

Cause she's safe there-Paul

You actually trust them?-Jared

No, but Carlisle will take care of her -Paul

Phase back guys, the girls are worrying-Sam

Everyone phased back and we walked in. Or more like raced each other in. I won. The girls looked at their imprints to see if they would tell them anything. Everyone looked at me and I mentally sighed, but mumbled Bitch under my breath. I told them everything I told the guys. They were all silent. I got up to go check on my sister. I said a quick good-bye to everyone and ran to the Cullens.

_**What do you guys think? Plz Review.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I only own Madison.

Chapter 2

Maddie's POV

Oh man! My body hurts like crazy! I opened my eyes, or I tried to at least. I stopped when I heard voices. I tried my best to concentre on them. One of the voices was Paul. I heard him speaking quietly with someone else, but I could see make out the words since they were so close to me. I heard, " She ... fine ... rest ... wake ...worry." from someone. Then, " Thank ... much ... hope ... wake ...soon."

I opened my eyes in time to see the other person leave. He was bulky, tall, and pale. I turned my head gently and saw Paul on the side of my bed looking at me with a relived and worried expression. He was holding my hand and caressing my cheek. He asked, " How are you feeling?"

" Like a roof fell on top of me." He chuckled and I narrowed my eyes at him. He raised a hand in surrender.

" Thank you."

" For what?"

" For coming after me."

" You know I would do anything to protect you."

" I know." I replied with a small smile. " How bad am I ?"

" 5 broken rib cages, broken right arm, twisted leg, and a concussion."

" I guess that's why I feel like the roof fell on me."

" Actually sis, a roof kind of did fall on you."

" Oh."

" Yeah, so besides feeling the roof collapsed on you, are you sleepy, tired, in too much pain?"

" I'm okay Paul. Shesh. I just want to get up and move. My body feels really numb."

" Are you sure you want to get up?"

" Yessss! I don't want to stay like this forever! "

" Okay, okay. Here let me help."

Paul helped me down and I wobbled a little to the right. He steadied me and lead me outside the door. His hand and the rest of his body is really hot. Like burning really. He lead me to a living filled with 2 guys on the play station, a pixie like girl and a smaller boy playing chess. Paul put me down on the couch. I wanted to stretch, but the bulky guy was sitting on the couch so I kicked him down. He landed with a loud thump to the floor. He seemed surprised that a girl this size could push a guy that big down. Well, just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't do anything like that. People always underestimate me just cause of my size, but at the end, I always surprise them. I asked the guy who fell his name. He said it was Emmett. Emmett Cullen. Strange, but names don't really tell your personality so I didn't know what he was like so I couldn't do anything evil to him. Yet. He seemed pretty cool. Then he asked what name was, so I told him it was Maddie. He introduced everyone in the room to me. The other guy playing was Jasper. The pixie girl was Alice and the youngest boy, Emmett made sure I knew he was younger, was Edward. Just then, a girl with blonde hair came into the room and saw me. Emmett told me that was his girlfriend Rose, which is short for Rosalie. I waved and smiled shyly at her. She seemed nice since she smiled and said hi to me. I looked around for Paul and Emmett noticed me looking for him so he told me Paul had to go take care of something. I wondered what it was, but didn't ask. Rose sat down next to me and I didn't kick her off. Emmett seemed to notice, so he paused the game and turned around to look at me and asked," How come Rose gets to sit on the couch?" while pouting. " Because she seems nice and plus, you take up too much room. I barely had enough space to sit down." I replied. He said, " That's because you're so fat! I mean look at all this blubber." while squeezing my arm, which was only big cause I work out at the gym. I rolled my eyes at his and turned my attention back to Rose where we were discussing What fashion designer was better. I decided to chang the subject by asking, " Sooo. Where do I stay since Paul isn't back yet?"

Suddenly a man walked into the living room. He looked like a doctor. Emmett saw my questioning face and said, " That's Carlisle. My adopted father. He treated you."

"Oh"

Dr. Cullen said, " You will be sleeping here if you don't mind Maddie. Your brother asked if you could spend the night here."

" Oh I don't mind."

" Good, now are you hungry? Esme is in the kitchen preparing food for you."

" Oh, thank you Dr. Cullen."

" Your welcome and please call me Carlisle."

I nodded and went into the kitchen with the help of Emmett who left as soon as I was in the kitchen. I saw tons of food on the table and walked over to a chair and sat down. The woman introduced herself as Esme. I said hi and she brought me a plate full of every kind of food I can imagine. I thanked her a dug in. After I finished, Rose came in and showed me the bathroom and said that we could bunk. I nodded and smiled at her and walked into the restroom. I walked into her room and there was an extra bed already there. I sat down and she asked a little about myself. She asked how old I was, what grade I was in, my favorite color, and my birthday. I told her I was only 12. She was really surprised that I was 12 since I was 5"7. I was starting the ninth grade. She asked how I was in ninth grade so I told her that I skipped 7 and 8th grade. I also told her I could skip all the way to the 12th grade, but I would be embarrassing him. She laughed and I joined her. After I was calm, I told her my favorite color was silver because it was always shining no matter what. Last, I told her my birthday was February 1st. She asked what I wanted for my birthday now knowing that it was about a month away. I told her what I really wanted was to be in a safe family. She smiled and said I should wish really hard for that. I smiled and nodded. I yawned and she saw i was sleepy so she called out good-night and slipped under her covers. I called back to her and did the same. I fell into a deep sleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Plz Review! : )**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, first off thank you for reading this far! I know, I know it's not very long, but it is something. Anyway, for those of you who already read this, I am sorry for changing practically everything, but stick with me till I figure out the perfect title, and I'm not changing the characters anymore. I am happy with them period. I think I spoke too long so sorry and now here is Chapter 3! Oh and I might post Chapter 4 up later or tomorrow! Okay Vic shut up now so these people can read! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does. I only own the plot and Maddie.

Chapter 3

Paul's POV

I really didn't want to leave Maddie but I knew I had to. I was outside in the forest running laps in wolf form. I still don't understand why Emmett Cullen helped me, but I was grateful. He told me that Alice saw Maddie in one of her visions and Maddie ended up dying. Alice drew a picture and showed Carlisle. He scanned the picture and found out that she was my liitle sister. Emmett called me after my panic attack after Maddie called and said that she was going to die. I freaked out after and Emmett told me to calm down and told me to come over and he would drive me to her. I asked why I should trust him and he asked if I was wasting time talking if my little sis could be in trouble. I agreed immediately.

I soon felt three people phase and then came towards me.

When do we get to meet her? - Jared

I don't know? Hmmm, how about never! - Paul

Aw don't be like that Paul - Embry

I know. She's going to want to meet your friends one day, and aren't we friends? - Jared

Don't worry. We'll get to meet her. Even if it means climbing through the window - Quil

That;s the spirit Quil! And for once you have thought of a great idea! - Embry

Jared agreed.

I suddenly thought of ways to kill them if they come for my sister. The guys immediately looked scared. I was about to say something when I heard my name being called. It came from leech's house.

You know Sam will kill you if he found out you are constantly going to leech's land? - Jared

I ignored him and headed for them. When I got there, the one that fell in love with a human was there.

" I have a name you know." I phased back and came out of the trees pulling on my shorts.

" I know, but I forgot what it was." I replied

" It's Edward and Carlisle said you could take her home tomorrow."

" Great thanks. Can I see her?"

" She's sleeping, but if you want, be my guest."

I walked in and followed her scent. I opened the door and saw Emmett's Wife/ Girlfriend sitting on the bed watching her. She looked up and got up to leave. When she past me, she said, " Maddie is really sweet. She's lucky to have a big brother like you, you know." She closed the door and I went to Maddie's side and sat down. I would stay up all night if I had to, but I wanted to see her wake up and open her eyes.

Maddie's POV

I was falling. Falling off a cliff and I was screaming. I looked down and saw a bottomless hole. I looked up and saw high up I was. I knew nobody would get to me in time. I looked up to see Paul standing there one minute and the next, was a silver gray wolf. It ran down to near the bottom and jumped. I turned slightly so I could wrap my arms around its neck. The wolf made i8t over the cliff with me hanging on for dear life. I looked in its eyes and saw that it had Paul's eyes. I seemed to look confused and before I could get a better look, it ran away and didn't come back. Instead Paul was suddenly there. Suddenly fog surrounded me and I was shook awake.

I opened my and saw Paul giving me a gentle shake. He saw me open my eyes and gave sigh of relief. I smiled and pushed myself up so I was sitting up. I yawned and stretched a little. paul helped me out of bed and I went to the restroom. I showered and when I got out, I saw some clothes on the counter. I smiled and thought of Alice. I put them on and got out only to find Paul standing right there, waiting for me. He took my hand and led me to the kitchen where Esme was making more food. This Paul wasn't eating so I looked at him. He recognized my expression and answered saying that he was going to eat at a friend's house. I didn't question who is friends were even though I wanted to so bad.

I finished eating and Carlisle told Paul what I could do and what I could not do. He listened so carefully and even asked questions. I was so surprised. After They finished talking, Paul took my hand and said we were leaving. I felt sad because I enjoyed spending time with them. On our way out, Emmett gave me a hug and told me to come back anytime, and that when my leg was healed, he would teach me how to play soccer, since they were playing it earlier. Paul didn't seem happy, but I still smiled and told Emmett I would come back.

* * *

Paul drove me to a nice house and parked. He got out and got my door. I thanked him and hopped out lightly. He led me inside and I saw a beautiful woman, but she had 3 deep scars on her face. I took a glance at them and went back to her face. She smiled and introduced herself as Emily. Then a tall guy came in. He looked Quileute so he probably was Quileute. Emily told me that he was her fiancée and his name was Sam. I waved to him and congratulated them on getting married. Paul then took me to the living room. There were 3 guys trying to fit on the same couch. They kept kicking each other in the face. I giggle out loud and then their heads snapped up to see who made the noise. Paul saw how amused I was so he joined them by jumping on top of them. My eyes widened as Paul jumped on them. I burst out laughing while the guys were trying to get Paul off them. Poor couch, but it was hilarious. Paul wouldn't get off them so after I calmed down, I pulled Paul off them. And I mean literally. He fell down. The guys burst out laughing, while Paul narrowed his eyes at me and asked,

" I thought you were on my side sis?"

" Wait. Let me think about it. Hmmm, when was the last time I was on your side. Never. I have never agreed to whatever you pick."

" I know. That's the problem with you. You don't like to listen to me."

" Well that's cause you said the most absurd things!"

" Hey!" Paul exclaimed apparently mad.

The boys on the couch were still laughing. I surveyed to room and saw that the couch they were in was the largest and would let me stretch, while the others were too small. I grabbed the first thing I could grasp and pulled them down... okay, fine. Maybe I threw them down. They each landed with a loud thud. There were a total of 3 guys. I smiled and lied down on that couch. After that I stretched. I watched the guys fighting for the second largest couch. I giggle as they pushed each other down. Paul got up and stood by me. He then pointed out to the tallest guy in the bunch and told me his name was Rumbleskillson the Elephant( R.E.) I laughed so hard after he said that. Then he said the other two were Tom and Jerry. I laughed even harder. Paul fell on the floor clutching his stomach. The boys stopped their fighting to look at us. They all opened their mouths and before they could say anything, Emily called them in for breakfast. Paul was up immediately and ran into the kitchen. R.E came to stand by me and asked for my name. I smiled and told him it was Maddie. He smiled back at me and said his name was, or about to when Tom and Jerry ran right past him. He saw and ran also. Emily really knew how to clear a room. When I got there, the boys' plates were piled and they were still grabbing more. Emily saw me and started to smack each hand with her wooden spoon until they stopped grabbing for food. Emily told me I could grab anything and as much as I wanted. I saw Tom and Jerry, I know that it wasn't probably their real names, but it seemed perfect for them, eyeing the last 3 chocolate chip muffins, R.E. looking at the last 5 croissants, and Paul looking at me. I smiled and grabbed a plate. I grabbed 1 chocolate chip muffin and put it on my plate. Tom and Jerry looked relieved so I grabbed the other 2. They screamed NO! It was hilarious. Then I grabbed all 5 croissants and watched as R.E. scream the same thing as Tom and Jerry. Last I grabbed a glass of OJ and sat down. As soon as I started to take a bite, the boys' hands shot towards the table again.

They finished everything while I was on my last croissant. R.E. looked depressed that I finished it. I had 1 muffin left. I know I ate a lot, but it was good. Good, but not great. I could make them better, but decided not to say anything. Emily then introduced me to them. R.E. was Jared Cameron. Tom and Jerry was Embry Call and Quil Ateara. I smiled and walked outside. I sat down on the grass and closed my eyes as the sun's rays landed on my body. It felt great. Suddenly I felt someone sit down next to me. I opened my eyes to see who it was. Paul was staring at me, probably checking to see if I was all right. I was about to close my eyes again when a piercing howl went through the forest. Paul looked mad and got up. He pulled me to my legs gently remembering my brace.

" I want you to stay at Emily's for a while k?"

" Okay, but where are you going?"

" I have to do something and to turn in your documents for your custody."

" Oh. You won?"

" Yeah. The neighbors saw Dad lighting the house on fire so there were witnessing. I have to go now, but stay with Emily. Bye."

" Bye."

Paul gave me one last look before leaving. I walked up to the door and opened it. I watched Paul in the corner of my eye. He saw me open the door and thought I was going to walk in. I thought he was going to his car or more like truck, but he ran into the forest like Jared and the others. He was already in the forest when I dashed after him slowly, or more like I tried to cause I was pretty fast for someone my age. I jumped up and grabbed a branch. I climbed up quietly and sat down where no one could spot me, but I could see them. I saw my brother standing behind a bush. He took off his shirt and I saw his hands go to his shorts so I looked at his face while he did that. What could he possibly be doing. And then so suddenly, my brother turned into a wolf. A fucking wolf, and it is the same one from my dream. I was about to gasp out loud and knew that they could probably hear me so I covered my mouth.I saw it moving and joined the other wolves. There was a black, brown, chocolate-brown, pale gray spotted, silver, and a rusty-brown wolf. I watched in awe as they surrounded the rusty-brown wolf. It seemed like the biggest wolf. I wonder who was which. And it was actually pretty cool to have a brother that changes into a wolf. While they were preoccupied with the rusty-brown wolf, I swung myself to the nearest, but closest to the ground branch and continued until I was at Emily's house again. I tried to jump down silently, but I had no luck. I walked inside and saw Emily.

" Where's Sam Emily?" I asked.

" He had something to do." Emily answered.

" But you can hang till Paul comes back. "

I agreed immediately. I turned on the T.V., but didn't focus on it. Suddenly the pieces clicked together. Emily got her scars from Sam probably, and the other wolves were Sam, Jared, Embry, and Quil. And if Emily happened to know, I could probably ask her why my brother can turn into a wolf, but she would probably just say that it was probably my medication. I took a deep breath and walked towards Emily.

" Emily?" I called out.

" Yes." She replied.

I told myself to breathe in and out and then said, " Why and how do the guys change into wolves?"

She took in a shaky breath and answered,

* * *

**What do you guys think? Evil right? Anyway, plz review. I haven't gotten 1 review yet so I'm sad, but I'm not going to stop writing. I was inspired to write this story so I will and will finish it. And I know that Jake phases before Quil, but I decided that this way would work with the story. Thx for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4

Happy Veteran's Day!

Thx for reading this far! I know I said Thursday or Friday, but I didn't have time. I present you chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Too lazy to write I mean type the rest.

* * *

Chapter 4

Paul's POV

Stupid Jacob had to phase at that minute when I was having a brother/sister moment with Maddie. For once. God! When I left her, her mood became depressing. I wanted to go back, but I had to help Sam and the others with Jacob. He was so confused with the having to phase into a wolf. Once he was calm, we explained everything to him. I felt like I was being watched the watched most of the time. The feeling died after Jake understood what he was. I phased back and ran to Emily's place to see Maddie. Before I opened the door, I heard Maddie ask Emily, "Why and how do the guys change into wolves?"

I sucked in a breath. And waited for Emily's response. She took in a shaky breath and said, " Please ask Paul, Maddie. I would love to answer you, but I don't think Paul would allow it."

" Thanks for an honest answer Emily." Maddie replied. She sounded defeat when she said that. I walked in about 5 minutes after their conversation, because I knew Maddie would get pissed at me for eavesdropping on them. I was starving so I headed for the kitchen, but before I could step into the kitchen, Maddie stood in my path.

" What?" I asked.

" Oh you know what. You were eavesdropping on us weren't you." She accused.

I looked down when I answered her. "Yes." I said it so quietly that Maddie has to strain to hear it. I loved my little sister like crazy, but if you get on the wrong side of her, oh, you're done for. She has the best way to get revenge. I have gotten on the wrong side of her a few times, but a few is many considering what she does. I hope she doesn't get too pissed cause I can't have her mad at me.

She smiled and said, " Good. I didn't want to take time explaining so now I can get to the point. Answer my question! Now." Her mind seemed set on getting an answer and I so did not know how to start.

" Ummmmm. Can I start with the legends which aren't legends so you would understand most of it?" I asked, cause that was the easiest way of letting her understand with the least amount of confusion. She thought for a minute and nodded her head. I smiled and took her hand. I grabbed a plate full of food and shouted bye to Emily and took Maddie home. On the way home, I started to tell her the legends. I we were home and I got to the part where the thrid wife killed herself to save her sons. I opened the door and held it out for her she replied a thank you with a smile. I finished everything on the plate and went to clean it so I could return it to Emily tomorrow. Maddie stood there for a minute and then asked, " Well what happened next, Paul? Tell me!"

I chuckled at her demand and said, " You'll find out tomorrow."

" Why tomorrow?" Maddie pouted. It was hard to resist, but I knew the Elders told the stories way better, and they would keep her in suspense. Which is a bonus!

" So the Elders can tell you at the bonfire." I answered,

And after I said bonfire. I immediately knew she was going to ask what a bonfire was so I answered it even though she didn't say anything, yet. " A bonfire is like a get together of some friends and the Elders telling legends."

" Oh." Was all I got from her.

I smiled and told her to go upstairs to her room that I showed her earlier before we went to Emily's. She went upstairs and did as she was told. I went up after I checked on my grandfather. She was in her bed staring at the glowing in the dark stars on the ceiling. She looked towards the door when she heard someone come in. I walked over to her bed and sat down. She looked so small since most of the pillows were almost bigger than body. I bent to kiss her forehead and tucked her in. " Goodnight Maddie."

She smiled and whispered it back knowing that I could hear it. I smiled, turned off the lights, and closed the door. I walked to my room, which was right next to Maddie's, and fell asleep.

Maddie's POV

After Paul tucked me in, I heard him walk towards his room and closed the door as quietly as he could. I smiled at the thought that my older brother trusted me with the secret about shape-shifters. I heard a howl near my window, and smiled knowing whoever was out there was someone I knew. I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I awoke to something wet and cold on my face. I opened my eyes while pushing whoever was closest to me. They fell on the floor and seemed annoyed with the fact that a 12-year-old girl pushed them down. I turned my head to the side to see who I pushed. It was none other than Embry Call. I giggled while Embry glared daggers at me. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth, blow dried my hair, and shaved. Yes, I am 12 years old and have already passed the P&P thing a while ago. I got dressed in my room after Paul forced everybody, including himself, out so I could get dressed. When I got downstairs, everyone was looking at me. I looked down at myself. I was wearing a cropped white top with a half pink T shirt on top, black skinny jeans and a pair of silver flats. I gave them a look and said, "What?"

" Where are you going wearing that?" Paul asked confused. I thought I told him that Alice would take me shopping, but I guess I forgot.

" Alice is taking me shopping, if you don't mind." I answered. He looked angry, but then calmed himself probably not wanting to phase, I learned the word for when a human changes into a wolf *Feeling proud of myself for remembering the word!*. He looked concerned, plus a bunch of other brotherly feelings for you when they are worried about you. He finally agreed, but I had to be home by 4 o'clock or else I couldn't go shopping ever again by myself until I was 18. Jeez. I love my brother, but he can be so overprotective. Paul drove me to the treaty line and said I had to be ready for the bonfire at 6 o'clock. I nodded, so I had 2 hours to get ready. Not a lot, I had enough time to straightened my hair if, Alice got me home in time. Instead of just Alice at the treaty line to pick me up, Emmett was also there. Paul saw him and didn't look at him with a trace of disgust. I smiled since I knew Paul didn't like the Cullens, but Emmett was like my second brother. Paul knew how protective Emmett was of me, so he approved my shopping trip only cause of Emmett being their probably. Alice was in the passenger seat. I wanted shot-gun, but Paul wouldn't have approved for sure. I got out and waved bye to Paul and greeted Alice and Emmett. He looked down at my leg brace which was still there and made a face.

" I thought it would have come off by now." Emmett pouted. Probably wanting to beat me at something that was one of his strengths. I smiled at him and said,

" No. Carlisle said um I think 4 through 6 months more or less with the brace." Emmett made a face, but came to hug me with one of his famous bear hugs. He let go after I made a choking noise. He apologized and carried me towards the back seats. He buckled me in and closed the door. He was in the car after he closed my door and started to drive off. Alice looked at me with an eyebrow raised. I smiled and answered the unasked question out loud, " 4 o'clock is the curfew and if I come even a minute home late, I'm not allowed to go shopping with you."

" So unfair. That means we only have 5 hours tops to shop. Better start with the most elegant store so you have something to wear later." Alice huffed. I smiled and nodded. I was the only person so far that didn't mind listening to Alice talk about clothes. I'll admit, I'll sometimes drown all her talking out with my thoughts, but most of the times I'm listening. Like today I was only half listening. Emmett parked and went over to my side to get my door. He took off my seat belt and carried me out and put me down gently.

I thanked him and Alice dragged me to the first store she thought we should start with. Alice got me 27 dresses in so many colors I couldn't name. Emmett was in the video arcade checking up on us every so often worried that I might blow a gasket, but I survived. Alice dragged me into Forever 21 and grabbed everything that fit me and payed for it. We went to Victoria's Secret and brought me at least 20 pairs of bras and panties saying you could never have too many. Next we went to Bed, Bath, and Beyond. Everything I got there smelled of sweet 'n sour watermelon. My favorite scent so we brought more than 25 items in that store from hand sanitizer to body mist. It smelled awesome cause I picked most of them out. Then we went to the make-up store and Alice brought me every shade of lipstick, lip gloss, eye shadow, eyeliner, blush and foundation there. The she grabbed several tubes of waterproof mascara and non water proof mascara. Alice pulled me into the purse and wallet store. We brought at least 1 of every kind they had. Emmett grabbed our bags and made trips to the car every so often. We then went to the accessories store and grabbed 5 pairs or of each thing they had. I checked my watch, approved by Alice of course, and we had an hour and a half left to shop (1 hr 30 min). We ran all the way to the shoe store. Alice and I grabbed every pair of shoe that fit me in every color there was. We had at least 30 bags full of shoes. Emmett was walking into the store while we were paying. He took one glance at the pile and grab about 10 or more bags in each hand and arm. The cashier saw Emmett and tried to get his attention by flirting, but Emmett payed no attention to her. He continued carrying the bags out not caring about anything at this moment except getting me home on time. I texted Paul with my brand new iPhone 5c. I told Paul and grandfather that they didn't have to get me anything, but they wanted me to have a phone. Alice brought me like 50 cases plus 100 more accessories.

Since Emmett's car, or truck, was so full, he drove to La Push, ignoring the treaty at the moment because Emmett had less than 5 minutes to get me home. He parked in front of the house and came over to my side to unbuckle me and carry me out. Alice stepped out of the car also. I felt eyes watching me so I turned towards the forest and I saw 5 wolves watching the Cullens. Paul came out of the house to help Emmett carry the bags, but what he didn't expect was over 60 shopping bags. He raised an eyebrow at me and I just smiled innocently. Emmett and Paul got all the bags inside my room in less than 15 minutes. I thanked Alice and Emmett for taking me shopping and they both said they had fun. I smiled and waved while they were leaving, driving a little faster than usual probably be cause of the wolves. The wolves of course followed them until they passed the treaty line. Paul grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs. Everyone phased back and all the guys except Sam, who headed to Emily's, followed us. I opened my door and what I saw was unbelievable. My jaw literally dropped open and Paul chuckled at my expression, but excuse me. What would your reaction be if let's say someone completely changed your room?

I feel like I'm in a fantasy. Like let's say painted your walls silver, got you a midnight blue queen sized bed, and a flat screen plasma TV, plus a closet the size of two-thirds of my bedroom (2/3). My doors were midnight blue. The shopping bags were in one corner of my newly renovated room. My window seat was silvery blue and the window was midnight blue. Plus my window seat covered with 6 foot tall plushies! Amazing! I jumped on my brother and gave him a hug. He seemed to expect this so he didn't lose his balance from my weight.

" Thank you." I mumbled. Paul smiled and said,

" Grandfather and I thought it would be a great present for your birthday, but if we started it at the last-minute, the furniture wouldn't have come in time. Do you like it?"

" Are you kidding me? I love it! This is the best present ever!" I exclaimed. He smiled and said,

" Get ready. We leave at 6 k?" Paul asked. I nodded my head and push all the guys out of my room. I didn't recognize one of them so he was probably one that just phased. They were playing on my brand new XBox 360. I showered and used the new shampoo, conditioner, lotion, body mist, and hair spray. I smelled like watermelon for sure. I grabbed a black bra and matching panties. Then I plugged in my straightening iron and looked for appropriate clothes to wear. I chose a midnight blue skirt with clear sparkly tights, a cropped sparkly yellow top, and half an inch sandals that matched my top. My hair fell into elegant curtains if I bent my head down and the ends were still a little curly. I applied a little speck of pink eyeshadow and watermelon flavored lip gloss. I grabbed a midnight blue long-sleeved jacket to keep me warm. I grabbed my phone, plus matching earphones in case I was bored and jogged down the stairs to look for an apple in the kitchen. Paul suddenly popped out of no where and scared me to death.

" Sorry. Nice clothes. You got jacket? It's cold out." Paul asked concerned. I pulled my jacket on and left it unzipped. Paul grabbed his car keys and we left telling grandfather goodbye. He was going to come later with Billy, an Elder of the tribe.

* * *

When we got there, there was a couple of people I didn't recognize. Paul introduced me to the new guy who phased yesterday. His name was Jacob Black, and he was the son of Billy Black. I also found out that Jared imprinted whatever that means, but he seems happy. I was introduced to other Elders, but I forgot their names. I helped Emily with the food. Once we set everything down everyone gathered around and started eating. Emily was the best cook, but not really good at baking. I brought that up and she didn't disagree with me so I started to discuss how she could fix it. Emily seemed pleased that I knew how to bake, so she asked who taught me. I told her my Mom taught me before she died of Leukemia. After I told Emily that, she felt bad for bringing it up, I dismissed it even though I wish I didn't tell Emily. I told her that I used to have Leukemia, and that got the attention of all the wolves except Paul who accepted the fact that his little sister once was sick and may be again. Emily and the guys wanted to know what happened and how I got it so I told them.

Leukemia was not rare in my family because in every generation of the family, someone was diagnosed with it. Other times, two or more. This generation, I was the only one. The symtoms of my having to do with Leukemia started when I was 5. My mom was still alive, but died when I was 6 1/2. I was treated for my Leukemia pretty early because only 5% of the people diagnosed with Leukemia in my family survived, so my mom wanted me to survive. I was cured after my surgery. Paul, Mom, and Dad were so happy. We all thought that we would be a happy family again, but we were wrong. Mom looked like she was surviving the Leukemia, but it was sign that she was either getting better or sicker. She was getting sicker and soon she died. Dad blamed me for surviving, and not Mom. That was when Dad was starting to get abusive. So far in my life, the Leukemia never showed again. So far. Paul was still concerned about it coming back so I get regular check-ups once every month.

Everyone prayed for me that I would not be diagnosed twice because being diagnosed it a second time is much, much more dangerous than the first time. And it is not very likely that I can be cured from it the second time. I thanked them and we continued having a great time. We talked for a while and then the Elders told us to sit down and started to tell the legends. Even though I already heard about half of the legend, I wanted to hear it again and I want it to be finished.

I found out what imprint means. It means that when you look someone in the eye, the person that you imprinted on is what keeps you breathing, eating, and living. It's like gravity is not holding you anymore, but more like your imprint is. It sounded like something wonderful that I wish would happen to me. But maybe that's not a good idea. The Elders finished telling the true legends and I got up to think. I walked around, not too far, but not too close. I thought about my brother and the rest of the pack. I wonder how I will survive with the fact that my brother and his friends can phase into wolves. Plus I found out that the Cullens are vampires. My only friends besides the pack are freaking vampires. But the good thing is they drink animal blood instead of human blood. Gross, but that is a much nicer way, and besides animals can reproduce more animals.

I turned on my earphones and put on " That's What Makes You Beautiful". This song made me happy and cheery. I skipped to the edge of the cliff and sat down. My legs dangled over the edge. I drummed my fingers to the beat and sang out loud quietly. Paul came to sit next to me and pulled out my earphones.

" Hey! I was listening to that!" I complained.

" I know." Was probably as close as I could get to an apology. Then he asked,

" So how are knowing all of this so far?"

" I'm not sure. I am glad that I get to stay with you and grandfather that's for sure. The wolf thing is kind of hard to get used to, but I think I'm okay with it. Am I still allowed to hang out with Alice and Emmett?" I answered his question, but then I asked an important question.

He thought for a minute and then said, " I guess so, but just as long as you tell me . Okay?" I nodded. I leaned on to my brother and soon my eyes felt tried. I fell asleep after. I woke up when Paul put me to bed. He apologized for waking me and told me to go back to sleep. I did that and soon I was dreaming.

* * *

I know that most authors don't ask for reviews, but I really want just 1 review. How hard is it? Just tell me what you think down at the bot and hit the button. Plz review and/or continue reading! Thank You! :D


	6. Chapter 5: Part 1

Happy Thanksgiving! :)

I want to give a big shout out to **BeatifulNature7 **for being my first reviewer!

Oh and I am really sorry for the long wait. I know that I have a peolpe who follow and favorited my story so sowwie! And thanks for f / f! I wanted to started a timeline, like specifically when I will post a new chaapter, but I usually have a lot of work at school. But I do want a timeline so I'll let you guys know when. I feel like I'm talking/typing too much. So I present you ... (Drum roll)... Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I will never own Twilight in my entire life. :'( *sniffle* I wish I did though. Stephanie Meyer owns it.

Chapter 5: Part 1

Maddie's POV

I was flying. Flying to a land full of ice cream. YUM! I landed, but before anything could happen I was forced to wake. And by forced, I mean Paul throwing an ice, cold glass of water at me. AT 6:00 o'clock! AM! Apparently Paul being the great big brother he was forgot to tell me that I had to go to school Monday which is today. He was lucky that he had a reason to wake me up this early or else he would be toast. Plus he gave me 2 hours to get ready. Thank God.

So I showered and I am wrapped in a towel, standing in my closet looking for something appropriate to wear to school. I put on my underwear so I wouldn't have to stand there naked. I started going from rack to rack on tops, but it was so hard to choose. I finally decided on a white tank top under a half sparkly gold t- shirt with white skinny jeans. They were loose so I pulled on a gold belt to match my top. For the shoes I chose gold ballet flats. I brushed though my hair and pulled it into a single French Braid. I applied watermelon lipgloss, perfume, and looked around for my phone. I saw a cute silver, bejeweled bag on my bed that said, " My life = one word ... AWESOME!" I loved it! I shoved my finally found phone into the bag along with a small mirror, 2 tubes of lip gloss, and my wallet. I peeked outside ny window and it was pretty sunny so I didn't feel the need to wear a jacket. I was downstairs at 7:30 and saw Paul trying to make toast.

My brother could kill a vampire, but what he can't do is make toast for so reason. He saw me and asked, or more like complained about why the toaster wouldn't work. He was completely clueless about how to make food. I told him he had to plug the toaster in to get power and then he asked what would happen if there was a black out and I simply replied that there would be no toast and he looked horrified at the idea of it happening. I bursted out laughing and soon Paul joined me. We were on the floor gasping for air when Paul's phone rang.

" Hello?" Paul put it on loud speaker because he started looking for bread.

" Where are you? You said 7:30."

" Oh shit! I didn't realize the time. Wait, let Maddie make me breakfast and I'll pick you up."

" Fine, but tell Maddie to make me something. Bye." And whoever was on the phone hung up.

I sighed and got up. Paul found the bread so I put as many slices as I could into the slots and pushed to lever thingy button down and plugged it in. I grabbed a cup a OJ while waiting for the bread to pop right back up and it did, 5 minutes later. I grabbed a plate and hopped in the backseat of paul's truck and we were off. To Jared's and then La Push High School here comes Maddie Lahote! Awesomest 12 year old girl ever! Jared hopped in to the passenger seat and we left. I grabbed a slice of toast and handed the rest to Jared who was already eyeing the plate in my hands. He grinned and reached over to grab it. I nibbled on it slowly. I wonder what going to school with Paul and the pack be like. Sooner than I expected we were at La Push High. I opened my door and hopped out. I felt all eyes on me. Creepy. Guys looked like they were undressing me with their eyes, and the girls looked about ready to behead me. I looked at Paul expectedly for directions to the office. Paul having no clue was so unhelpful, but Jared noticed and started dragging me in a direction. i'm pretty sure he was only doind this so I would bring him more food next time. In no time at all we were at the office. He held the door open for me so I walked in to be greeted by an old lady. I walked up to her and glanced at her name tag. It said Mrs. Hewitt. I said, " Hi. I'm the new transfer student."

" Oh of course." She replied with a smile. " And what is your name honey?"

She clearly had no clue I was coming. I mentally sighed. " Madison Lahote."

" Lahote?" She asked confused and surprised at the same time. I simply nodded. " Alright give me a minute."

In no time at all, she had my schedule printed and handed me a map of the school. She also handed me slips that my teachers have to sign. I thanked her and walked out. Before I could even glance at my schedule, it was taken from my hands. I looked up, or more like glanced up because I was only about 3 to 4 inches shorter than them, and saw Jared looking at it. Embry, Jacob, Quil, and Paul all tried to get a glance so Jared held it out so everyone, but me could see. I huffed and crossed my arms standing there. They finally glanced up at me with confused expressions on their faces. I ripped the paper from jared's hand and glanced at it. ( Not too sure about a highschooler's schedule, but if I did something wrong, feel free to review or PM me about it! Thx and sorry) I had:

Period 1: Calculas AP

Period 2: Gym

Period 3: Biology AP

Period 4: Lunch

Period 5: Free Period

Period 6: History AP

Period 7: Language Arts AP

Period 8: Study Hall

I was so confused. Why were they confused? So I asked them. Jared said, " Because this is like a Senior's schedule. Why are you in such advanced class?"

" Easy. Because I'm smart and also because I already had enough credits to pass this grade. I'm already able to skip all the way to Senior year, but I just skipped to Freshmen year." I replied.

" Man your sister is weird." said Embry. All the guys nodded their heads, agreeing.

" So are you in any of my classes?" I asked.

Jared answered that for me." Yeah, you have Gym, Lunch, and Study Hall with us and 3rd period with me. And Kim is in your 1st, 3rd, 6th, and 7th period with you."

I probably looked confused about who Kim was so Jacob told me that Kim was Jared's imprint. I nooded and headed to my locker; locker number 614. Embry's locker was right across from mine's so paul didn't worry about me that much.

Then the bell rang and I looked to them to see if anyone would give me directions. Jacob pulled me somewhere and pointed at the door on the left side and he went inside to the door on the right. I took a deep breath and walked in. I walked up to the teacher's desk and gave the slip of paper to sign. She smiled, handed me a textbook, and told me I could sit in any empty seat. I looked up and saw most of the seats were filled. I saw an empty seat next to a girl that wears at least 5 pounds of make-up, a seat next to gothboy, and the only other seat was next to a girl that was small and she seemed nice and quiet so I took the seat next to her. She looked up and smiled at me. I returned gesture to her. She seemed nice already.

The teacher's name was Mrs. Perisot and was boring. I already knew this so I just stared out the window until she found me doing that and told me to come up and solve the problem on the board. She knew I wasn't listening and thought I didn't know it yet. Boy was she wrong. I solved the problem pretty quickly and had to explain what I did and why I did it to get my answer. I finished and sat down. Then we assigned a project with the person on the left side of you. We had to get to know our partner so I turned towards her and pulled out my hand.

" Hey, I'm Maddie."

She smiled and said, " Hi. My name's Kim."

" So let's see. 3 things about me. For 1 I am the new transfer student. I like the color silver, and my big brother is Paul Lahote."

She looked very surprised at the last comment, but ignored it at the moment. " I love to read and cook. I don't have any siblings, and I'm a senior."

I smiled at that. She seemed tiny to be a senior, but I belived her. " So do you know Jared Cameron?" She asked out of nowhere. I suddenly realixed that she was Jared's imprint because Jared's imprint was named Kim and is in my AP classes. Plus there was no one else named Kim in this class. I nodded and then she asked, " How well do you know him?"

I grinned and acussed her of liking Jared. She blushed red and I knew I got it correct. I said, " You know he likes you too? Right?"

She seemed so surprised about this, " Really?" I nodded.

" Miss Conwell, Miss Lahote, we are working on the project. Not gossiping." Said the teacher. When Mrs. Perisot said Miss Lahote, all heads turned toward Kim and her partner. Me. Kim blushed and started working, but I was stubborn so I said, " So what do you do with other teachers? I'm pretty sure that you don't talk about school."

Everybody stared at me shocked. Even Mrs. Perisot was shocked that I talked back to a teacher. " Well Miss Lahote I'm warning you. You may not have respected teachers at your old school, but here you respect your teachers and your fellow classmates." She practically screeched at me. Kim tugged on my arm to tell me to shut up, but then she was rude to me so I spoke up. " Well does that rule count for students and teachers alike?"

" Of course you ungrateful child!" This time she yelled it out. I'm pretty sure the classrooms surrounding us could here her. I was calm and never shouted or sceamed so I never broke the rule. I just asked questions about it, but since she was being rude to me I should probably point that out to her.

" That was very rude for yelling at me don't you think. Considering that I only asked questions so I could get an idea about why you have that rule. And I was never rude to my teachers because they respected me so I respected them. You on the other hand have screeched, yelled, and called me an ungrateful child, which I am not, yet you're telling me that I'm being in rude."

Mrs. Perisot looked pretty mad and didn't want to deal with it anymore so she grabbed the classroom phone and asked for the principal to come to the class. The principal came in about 5 minutes.

" And what do you need me here Mrs. Perisot? Your class seems well behaved." the principal asked. I took a closer look and realized that it was my old principal's relative. I met her once, she seemed pretty nice. " Well this new ungrateful transfer student decided that it was okay to talk back to me." Mrs. Perisot huffed, still angry.

I decided to make it look good for me. " First off, I didn't talk back. I simply stated that even teachers gossip. And secondly, I am not an ungrateful child for the second time I'm saying this. Third, you were being rude to me. You screeched and shouted at me when I was just asking questions."

The principal took one glance at me and her face lit up. " Maddie! I heard that you moved here, but actually didn't believe it. Mrs. Perisot, she is not a bad student. She may be very stubborn, but can also be nice. There is no reason being so rude to her. " And before Mrs. Perisot could say anything the bell rang. Everyone stood up and left the class. When I was at the door, everyone moved over so I could get through. I thanked them and waved to Kim. I ran towards my locker. When I got there, I opened it and threw my textbook in there. Then I leaned against a locker beside Embry's. He was looking for something. I nudged him in the shoulder and he looked up.

" Oh hey Maddie! How was your first class? " asked Embry.

" Okay kind of." I answered.

" Alright let's get to gym." said Embry, he probably found what he was looking for. He slung an arm around my shoulders and began to walk, dragging me with him. All the girls shot me a look. It was one of those ' if looks can kill, I'd be dead already ' looks. Personally, I dodn't think they're scary, I could do the exact same looked and probably get some more fun out of it. Anyways Embry headed into the boys' locker room and I jogged out the coach. I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. He was about 2 inches shorter than me so he had to glance up. I handed him the slip. He signed it and said I could watch everyone play dodgeball or I can sit it out until I get a gym uniform. oh and I have to get one before the end of this doesn't love a game of dodgeball. Well not me, I'm in. Everyone was out and streching on the ground. I just sat and watched until coach was about to split everyone into teams. It was Paul, Jacob, a couple other kids and me against Jared, Quil, Embry, and a couple other kids also. Then the game began. My team only had two players left and it was Jacob and me against Embry Jared, and Quil. Paul was hit somehow and sat out the rest of the game. I grabbed a ball and threw it, aiming for the pole behind Jared. Jared move out of the way and thought I was aiming for him so he stuck his tongue out at me. Jerk. The ball bounced from the pole and hit Quil in the butt and Embry in the face. Jared was stil making fun of me when the ball hit him where the sun doesn't shine. He doubled over in pain because after the ball bounced of Embry, it gave it a lot of force. Jacob and I collapsed on the ground laughing our heads off, while Jared and his team had to run 2 laps. After they finished their laps with still a Jared gasping in pain, Jake and I were still on the ground laughing. i felt warm arms pull me up. I opened my eyes to see Paul grinning. Everyone went to change and I leaned against the wall near the boys' locker room door. Jake and everybody else except Jared came out laughing. Jake slipped his arm around my shoulders and whispered to me, " That was awesome. I thinking of pranking the other guys. Want to help me?"

The guys were still laughing and Jared was right beside me, listening. I thought about it. Well jared was out so that left Paul, Embry, Quil, and of course I would have to prank Jake also. I nodded. He grinned and headed to his next class. Jared and I stopped by his locker so he could grab his textbook.

We headed to class and when we were inside I saw that girls were surrounding a seat in the back. I walked up to the teacher to get the slip signed. He said nothing and handed me a textbook."Hey Jared." Some girl called out. I grabbed Jared and whispered," I talked to Kim. Do you want talk to her?" Jared nodded excitedly. I grinned and pulled him into a chair 2 seats away from kim. Jared pouted and asked, " How come I can't sit there?"

I smiled and said, " Because I'm going to sit here."

" Fine." He replied. I sat down next to Kim. she smiled and the teacher started his lesson. Kim looked over to see Jared sitting next to me. " Why is he sitting here?" She whispered asked. I smiled and said because you want to talk to him and this was the only nice way to get him to sit there. " I answered.

" Then what was the hard way?" Kim asked. I smiled and said, " The hard way is to toss Jared over my shoulder and tossing him onto the seat his bottom is sitting on!"

Jared looked scared to death. " Note to self: never upset Maddie." Kim burst out laughing at that and then the bell rang.

Thx for reading this far! Tell me what you think, just type and click the button on the bottom. :)


End file.
